Icono del pecado
thumb|300px El Icono del Pecado es el nombre con el que se conoce al jefe final que aparece en Doom II. No hay un nombre oficial para el jefe final, pero a menudo se lo menciona informalmente de esta forma a causa del nivel en que aparece MAP30: Icon of Sin, el nivel final de Doom II. El llamado Icono del Pecado aparece como una enorme cabeza biomecánica como de cabra sobre una pared, con un cerebro expuesto quirúrgicamente que le permite engendrar un sinfín de demonios. Aunque sólo la cabeza es visible, el texto final del juego indica que la entidad cuenta con un cuerpo gigantesco también. Partes El jefe final no es un verdadero monstruo en el sentido técnico, ya que no cuenta para el porcentaje de monstruos muertos del final del nivel, y no se ve afectado por los parámetros de línea de comandos que afectan a los monstruos normales. Además, los monstruos son una cosa Doom individual, pero el jefe final está compuesto por una serie de varias cosas: * La cabeza de Romero es lo que debe ser destruido. Se inicia con 250 puntos de golpe, pero es difícil de dañar debido a su ubicación profunda en un agujero en la cabeza del jefe, por lo que sólo puede ser dañado y muerto por el radio de la explosión de un cohete al jugar los niveles que ponen el monstruo en el ubicación original detrás de la pared. Sin embargo, los modernos source ports permiten apuntar libremente y así se puede impactar directamente con cualquier arma. * El Engendrador de monstruos, situado delante de la cabeza, que lanza cubos de desove. Esto es una reminiscencia de cómo Satanás da a luz a su hija en El paraíso perdido de John Milton en que nace de la cabeza (una partenogénesis originalmente basada en Zeus y su hija Atenea ). * Varios puntos de desove que se encuentran alrededor en el mapa. Estos son los lugares donde los cubos adornados con cráneos, aterrizan y desovan un nuevo monstruo. * Las texturas de la pared de ZZZFACE1 hasta ZZZFACE9, que están dispuestas para construir una cara de demonio con un agujero en su cerebro. Esto es lo que el jugador ve como el jefe, pero tiene poco que ver con su funcionamiento real. En los source ports de Doom que permiten enfocar con el mouse, matar al jefe final se vuelve casi trivial en dificultad. El jugador puede permanecer en el rellano del teletransportador de la habitación principal y simplemente disparar cohetes desde arriba en el cerebro expuesto del jefe. Detalles técnicos Genera una serie potencialmente infinita de monstruos de la estirpe demoníaca (excepto Cyberdemons, Spiderdemons, Wolfenstein SS y Zombis) todos los cuales cuentan para el porcentaje final de muertes del jugador; como consecuencia de esto, el jugador puede terminar el nivel con un porcentaje de muertes mayor que el 100%. Los efectos de sonido asociados con el Icono son: * DSBOSSIT (ruido al despertar) - Es una grabación distorsionada, invertida, de John Romero diciendo "Para ganar el juego, debes matarme, John Romero! ''(T''o win the game, you must kill me, John Romero!)". * DSBOSPIT (cubo disparado) * DSBOSCUB (cubo en vuelo) * DSTELEPT (cube convertido en monstruo) * DSBOSPN (la cabeza de Romero recibe daño) * DSBOSDTH (muerte de la cabeza de Romero) * DSBAREXP (explosiones justo antes del final del nivel) Otros juegos El nivel MAP30: The Gateway of Hell de The Plutonia Experiment es uno de los tres niveles oficiales de los IWADs donde aparece el Icono del pecado, esta vez protegido por un Cyberdemon y representando al guardián que cuida el portal del infierno. El Icono del pecado hace su reaparición en MAP30: Last Call de TNT: Evilution, una de las dos partes que conforman Final Doom. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los jefes finales de Doom II y The Plutonia Experiment, en este caso hay que apuntar aproximadamente por debajo del "agujero", para golpear de lleno el cerebro del jefe. Si uno se para en el peldaño justo antes de la plataforma superior, podrás de golpear al jefe con ataques a distancia normales. En Doom II RPG, una entidad similar también tiene la parte superior del cuerpo visible, revelando una acumulación voluminoso biomecánico unido a una pared. También se puede encontrar una versión virtual de la misma (conocida como VIOS) que tiene brazos y patas similares a las de una cabra. Trivia * El jefe final se origina a partir de un boceto que Adrian Carmack dibujó para el juego original de Doom. La imagen se hizo en la textura MARBFACE y más tarde fue utilizada como base para el oponente final de Doom II. Esta imagen de una cabra circunscrita dentro de un estrella de cinco puntas proviene de una tradición ocultista Europea, comúnmente asociada con el demonio o deidad conocida como Baphomet, un arquetipo del dios pagano con cuernos. * La grabación invertida de la voz de Romero es posiblemente una reminiscencia de cómo los satanistas han sido acusados de revertir las frases y los ritos cristianos, por ser el satanismo una oposición polar al cristianismo tradicional. * El mensaje del jefe final hace una reaparición en los archivos del juego Half-life Opposing Force. El archivo es dsbossit.wav, el mismo nombre del archivo de sonido utilizado por el jefe final. En su patrón original, es un galimatías, pero cuando se invierte, se escucha: "Para ganar el juego, has de matarme, Randy Pitchford". Randy es el CEO de Gearbox. Puede ser una referencia a la grabación invertida del jefe final de Doom 2. * El sonido de lanzamiento del cubo de desove (DSBOSPIT) proviene de la biblioteca de sonidos Sound Ideas' General series sound library: Disc 6015, track 28-1: "Fire,Ball - Impact and large fire burst, rumble." Es un efecto de sonido ampliamente usado, que también se ha utilizado en varias películas (como Dragonheart), series de televisión (por ejemplo, ReBoot y Xena: la princesa guerrera) y documentales (como The Hawking Paradox de la BBC Horizon). Monstruos clásicos en:Final boss Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Enemigos Doom II